


The Sound of a Bonesaw in the Morning

by trascendenza



Category: Psych, Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonding outside the morgue. <em>"Seriously, who looks at the insides of a human body and doesn't feel like gagging? That's just not right."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of a Bonesaw in the Morning

"Oooh, brains," Shawn's voice floated out from the morgue.

"You sound like a damn zombie," Gus shouted over his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Really, I don't know how they do it," Jill said, still looking slightly green from the glimpse of cranial excavation she'd caught a few seconds ago. "I keep thinking I'll get used to it and I don't."

"You wanna know what I think?" Gus said.

Jill, continuing to fan herself with one hand, looked over at him and nodded.

"I think _we're_ the normal ones. Seriously, who looks at the insides of a human body and doesn't feel like gagging? That's just not right."

"We can hear you, you know," Lindsay yelled.

"I think you're absolutely right," Jill said to Gus, loudly, aiming her voice back in Lindsay's direction. "I'm obviously the most rational one of the group."

"It is completely self-evident," Gus agreed, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "You want to go get a coffee or something?"

Gus took a step back, holding out an arm with flourish. "Lead the way."

She walked off in the direction of the break room and Gus followed, very casually straightening out his jacket and running two fingers over his eyebrows.

Shawn popped his head out from behind the morgue door. "Gus? Buddy? You sure you don't want to stick around for the slicing and dicing? I'm pretty sure they're going to let me keep a piece."

"I think we know who the rational one in that team is," Claire said, snapping down the plastic face shield and pulling out the big saw.


End file.
